White Flag
by Kashim Kururugi
Summary: AU: How Vampire Knight should have ended. Previously written before last chapter, once a one-shot now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I quite obviously don't own Vampire Knight.

A/N I recently wrote a humorous oneshot about the end of Vampire Knight. Now I have decided to do a serious oneshot about what I am hoping might occur. I am not willing to give up my faith in a happy ending. I believe in Hino. I think that everything is going to be just fine, and if I am wrong... at least let it be know that I hoped until there was no hope left and went down with the ship as a true captain of the cruel, adventures and sometimes deadly seas of romance.

XxXxX

The shadows were his only belonging, though not for long as his heart was about to go into a furnace in order to protect the human race. Not long ago he'd had Yuuki forcibly removed and turned human, because regardless if she wanted it or not it was what was best for her.

He sighed deeply and ran a hand back through his hair, feeling the cold stone against his back helped him calm his mind a bit. Slowly he slid a hand down to where his heart resided. It beat with a calm steady rhythm and soon, very soon it would burn, but it was exactly what he deserved. As were her wishes before she took his place that all vampires who dragged others into darkness were exterminated and he was one of those vampires.

He would drag Yuuki into the darkness, so he had to stop himself before he did so. She had to return to the world of the light even if it stung and made his heart ache and his eyes water at the prospect of her completely forgetting him. He would never admit it, but it was the most agonizing pain one could ever think and he could barely withstand it. Still he reminded himself he'd drag her into the dark… in fact he already had in a way. And what he had done to Zero, he had also dragged that poor boy into the dark. No. He deserved this. All of it.

Yet…

The look on her face, the tears in her eyes were absolutely heart retching and he half wanted to stop and take her with him far, far away from all this. No. He closed his eyes.

_Yuuki_…

The large doors slid open with a loud groan and he looked up at the hunters waiting for him uneasily. He slowly stood and they jumped slightly as he walked out and they lead him up the stairs and down the long hallway. Kaien was waiting solemnly for him.

"Kaname-kun…" He acknowledged, before setting a hand on his shoulder and leading him to the furnace that resided. "There are… just a couple more adjustments. It will only take a moment."

"Thank you." Kaname replied calmly.

Not too far away on the outside Zero who had regained his memories held Yuuki against a tree, eyes burning with anger that she had taken his memories after he had begged her not to do so.

"Zero… I… Kaname is… please…" She pushed on him and tried to get around him anyway she possibly could.

"How could you?"

"Please! Please, Zero! Please let's talk about it later! Please!" She absolutely, sobbingly begged him and Zero calmed down a bit at her desperate cries and nodded.

"Alright." He said.

"Yuuki… you wish to save him that badly even when he wishes for death so strongly?" Isaya asked, cutting into their conversation and Yuuki glance at him teary eyed and nodded. "Then allow me to use my heart… and you save him."

"I don't want anyone to die…" She whispered quietly.

"Please, let me make my end worthwhile."

"Let's just do this." Zero argued and grabbed Yuuki's arm and dragged her with him. Even if he hated Kaname, even if he wanted him dead he couldn't see Yuuki in pain because of losing him. Isaya quickly followed after them.

"Zero what-"

"Just shut up!" He ordered. He was done with the bullshit; this was ending right here and right now. One could only put up with so much. The second she pulled away from his grip and threw up blood he regretted yelling at her. Partly…

"Yuuki-sama." Isaya kneeled beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Don't be so nervous. We'll stop him." Zero scowled.

"It's not that." She did her best to regain composure. She had to hurry, it could be happening right now, but just as she made to get up Isaya stopped her.

"Yuuki-sama." He started in a whisper so Zero couldn't here. "I can smell Kaname very strongly on you. I noticed it right away and not the normal closeness. Have the two of you consummated your relationship?"

"Wh-what kind of a question is that!?" Yuuki asked, jumping slightly.

"You're sick and when a vampire procreates it is much quicker than that of a human."

"What are you saying?"

"You know what I am saying. You need Kaname. You can't go through this alone. So let me use my heart in the furnace."

"I can't order you to-"

"Then don't order me, but don't stop me." Isaya begged and she closed her eyes, unable to answer still, but he took that as a yes and helped her to her feet. "Quickly."

The three ran down the hallway, around corners and extreme confused hunters not sure what in the world was going on. The trio quickly skidded around another corner and down the last hallway before reaching the large doors that lead to the chamber where the furnace was held. Zero stepped back and raised his foot to kick the doors open.

Meanwhile the furnace was finally finished and the hunters backed away as Kaname stepped forward and removed his dark trench coat, before unbuttoning his shirt and setting his hand over his heart lightly, feeling exactly how he could end this quickly. That was when he heard the doors slam open and felt the cool breeze and the familiar scent which was distinctly Yuuki and distinctly still vampire.

"Kaname stop!" Yuuki ran in with Zero and Isaya and he glanced at the other pureblood with disappointment in his eyes.

"You have decided to betray me Isaya-san?" Kaname asked, upset with this situation.

"Kaname." He stepped forward and kneeled. "Let me use my heart, and… if you so desire turn her yourself."

At that Kaname narrowed his eyes and of course both Yuuki and Zero glared at the kneeling pureblood, but little known to them he had a plan. Of course Kaname already suspected what he had in mind, but it didn't make him any happier.

"If that is your wish, Isaya-san. I thank you, and I am sure you will be held in high regards and honored in death. Your wife shall be proud. May you meet again." At Kaname's words he got up and walked towards the furnace while Kaname slowly approached Yuuki.

She started to backpedal quickly. "No, Kaname." Her back hit the wall and she realized she couldn't just run from him since he was about to trap her.

"This is how it must be." He replied calmly. "Yuuki, you do not belong in the dark."

"Don't!"

"Come, Yuuki." He held out his hand and she shook her head. "Come here."

"Kaname I'm pregnant!" She shouted at him and Kaname froze at her words as did the rest of the room as it went completely dead silent and not a single creature in that room stirred a single inch.

He did his best to blink the shook away. "There's no way you could know that. You're only saying that."

"I'm not." She argued, eyes filling with tears and he narrowed his, taking in her expression. He couldn't believe it, but he was always able to just look and know and she was not lying to him this time.

"That… was not my intention… I had only meant… to…" He dropped his hand back to his side and went completely silent. Kaname Kuran speechless would most likely never be seen again. It was a shame Aido was missing this moment.

"Please, Kaname. Let's just… go away from here…"

"… Where…?"

She looked up at him slowly. Was he considering it then? Just as she was about to speak the glass windows broke in and vampires flooded the area. Chaos broke out. A battle had started and Kaname was over her and it was all going black suddenly.

XxXxX

Somewhere in the distance birds sang and a small breeze came in through the open window, blowing back the navy curtains and letting in soft shafts of light. The young girl slowly woke from her slumber and sat up, holding her head. What had happened and where was she?

She slowly looked around and found herself to be alone. Just as she set her feet on the cold floor and was about to get up all the memories hit her in a rush and she was about to get up and run to the door when the bathroom door opened and standing there was Kaname wiping blood off his face. He looked somewhat startled when he saw her and let out an 'umf' sound when she slammed into him in a hug. He'd have fallen over if he hadn't grabbed onto the doorframe.

"Yuuki…"

"I thought…" She pulled back slightly. "What happened?"

"Isaya…" He paused to sigh deeply. "Got his heart out just in time and once they realized they tried to retreat. Kiryuu-kun and I finished them off. You seem to have developed quite a way to interfere in my plans lately… but right now you need to rest." He swept her off her feet and carried her back to the bed to force her to lie down.

"I love you."

"I know."

"I didn't want to lose you."

"I know." He pulled the blankets over her and she clung to his arm, refusing to let go of him.

"Don't leave."

"I have no intention of doing that." He promised and lightly pried her fingers off him, leaving her to frown as she thought he would just leave. Instead he pulled the window shut and pulled the curtains over the window to block out the light, before he climbed into bed beside her. She shifted the blankets around so he could get under them with her as well and snuggled closer against him, keeping close to his heart so she knew it was beating.

"Kaname…" She said quietly, staying close to his warmth and heartbeat. She felt him lightly set a hand near her stomach; she lowered hers and set it over his.

"I won't ever leave you again… because I love you too and here..." He smiled lightly and stroked his fingertips along her stomach. "is the proof of that. We will go far away from here and live in peace. Just the three of us… or four."

She made a face, but didn't comment on it and only rested securely against him. Kaname wasn't going anywhere. After such a very long time they could finally rest.

XxXxX

End

Thanks for reading, leave a review and God Bless.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own VK

A/N: Hello lovies... I couldn't help myself and wrote this as a two-shot. I was honestly shocked at the ending. It was nothing I expected. I thought it'd end fine, or I so greatly hoped. I mean... I liked how it ended as Yuuki proved to still love Kaname and went back even after all those years, that they had a daughter. But I wish she could have just kissed him and he would wake up magically with the power of love. But... at least once Kaname dies, he and Yuuki can be together once again in the pureblood vampiric after life. Be reunited with Juri and Haruka and everyone. A beautiful tropical beach of vampiric heaven.

XxXxX

Sometime after things had settled down Kaname had been true to his word and taken them off far away somewhere where nobody could bother them. He had purchased a mansion on an island far off in the pacific. Of course they had been followed by Aido and Siren and a few others, but Kain and Ruka had gone off on their own after having married in spring.

Zero married Maria, Yagari and Siren had shockingly gotten together and Yori had found out that Kaito was her secret fiancé.

It was very late; the sky was beginning to turn a light blue as the run was rising. Yuuki sighed to herself as she stared at the ceiling, listening to the ticking of the clock. Earlier that night she and Kaname had actually been together as they had that night before the furnace was finished. It had been months since then, but his explanation had been simple as he told her "I would love to be close to my child, Yuuki, but not quite that close." And she understood in a way, because she herself was afraid it might know what they were doing and somehow be scared for life.

Speaking of such, their young daughter slept in her crib near the bed, a month old already. She sighed quietly and got up, going to the door, but the second she opened it she found Aido standing guard and gasped in shock.

"Aido!"

"Ah! What?!" He also jumped in surprise at her sudden appearance, holding a hand over his heart.

"Why are you there?"

"I was instructed by Kaname-sama to make sure you didn't leave this room and rested and recovered fully. He insists a nursing woman shouldn't be stressed."

"But… but I was just going to walk down the hall to his office and see him how is that going to stress me out?" Yuuki asked, completely stunned.

"Kaname-sama's orders." Aido replied stubbornly and they started each other down in complete silence, in a battle of sheer will power.

Down the hall in his office Kaname sighed while signing over mountains of paperwork for the new council, which consisted of both vampires and hunters so there couldn't be the possibility of bias between two different groups. A deep sigh left him and he rubbed at his eyes, he was tired, but this work really needed to be finished.

Though… his work was suddenly interrupted when the door to his office opened and he looked up to find Yuuki there. He was a bit surprised to see her there. Especially after ordering Aido to make sure she didn't leave.

"Yuuki…" He greeted, singing his signature on the bottom of a paper. "How did you get away from Aido?"

"Oh… uhmmm… I kind of gave him one of your old socks and he just stood there staring at it." She replied and Kaname's hand stopped over the paper and he sighed again in irritation. He would have to punish Aido somehow.

"Well… I see you've discovered how to manipulate him. At least you're becoming more capable of handling yourself." Kaname replied simply, continuing on the rest of his papers when the door slammed open once more, again interrupting him.

"Yuuki-sama!" Adio gasped for air, but froze when he saw Kaname and hid said offending old sock behind his back, gulping in fear.

"Aido…" Kaname said warningly. "I'm going to have to punish you for letting her go so easily. And Yuuki since you're so intent on becoming self-reliant your punishment will be working on it with me."

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Aido slowly backed out of the room, whimpering like a whipped dog.

"Come here, Yuuki." He ordered, setting his papers aside and waited for her as she slowly and begrudgingly made her way over to him. Once she was close enough he set his hands on her hips and forced her to sit on the desk in front of him. "It is just for your own sake. I don't want anyone taking advantage of you because they think you're weak."

"I'm not a little girl anymore Kaname, they know I am tuff already. So, now worries." She smiled, which made him smirk in return.

"Hm? Is that so?" He leaned over her. "Maybe you should show me then."

She blushed, looking at him. "H-How should I do that?"

"You should try using pureblood commands... you can manipulate anyone into doing anything you want them to do."

She blinked. "...On you?"

"Yes."

She thought for a moment. "I-I don't know what command to use..."

"Just think of anything."

"A-Alright, kiss me." She said, trying to use them.

He leaned down and kiss her. "But that's too easy for me to do. Put more power behind your words as well."

"W-Whats not easy for you?" She asked.

"Hmm. I don't know Yuki... think of something."

The blush faded and a small giggle escaped. "Say you love Zero." Her voice had strength in it like he said to.

He made a pained groan and scowled in disgust. "You'll need more force than that to make me say something so crass..."

She took a breath and looked at him with serious eyes. "Say you love Zero." Her voice boomed

He winced and closed his eyes for a moment. "I... uhhh… I… I love Zero..." He shuddered in disgust. Now he somewhat regretted teaching her that. Ugh, the absolute disgust he felt at just uttering those two words in the same sentence!

"There. Are you pleased?" She smiled, not believing she had actually gotten him to do it. That was revenge for several things.

"I am that you can use your powers..." He said slowly. "However... I have to get you back for making me say such a dreadful thing..."

She blinked and raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to do that?"

He smiled innocently and leaned down closer to her. "Yuki... whenever you see the headmaster you have to call him 'father' from now on..."

She flinched and paused, and then breathed out. "Now, that's… evil..."

"Well... now you know... how I feel..." He said lowly, lightly tracing his fingertips beneath her blouse and along the bare skin of her sides.

She sighed but smiled. "We're even."

"Yes... I would say so..." He chuckled softly. It was the first real laugh in a long time, nothing else in the world made him happy like Yuki did. He wasn't able to stop himself as he brought himself forward and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against her chest.

She smiled at his laugh as she played with his hair. "What would you like to do?"

"I would just like to stay just like this with you, but I would also be happy to do whatever you would like."

"I want to do whatever you want to do. That's my wish." she smiled.

"Then... we'll stay like this for a while longer..." He leaned down and nuzzles his nose into her neck. "Yuki... I love you... more than anything."

She shivered as his nuzzled her neck. She blushed and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you more than anything as well, Kaname." There was a moments silence before she spoke again. "Please come to bed tonight? You've been working so long. Just rest with me for a while. This paperwork can all wait."

He sighed. "Alright."

She was surprised that he agreed so easily, but released him so he could get up and they soon made their way down the hallway towards the bedroom. Aido had gone back to guarding the entrance to protect their child and Kaname decided against punishing him for once. They entered into the room and heard their child stirring slightly and Kaname didn't miss a beat and walked over to pick her up and hold her in his arms. He felt Yuuki walk behind him and lean against his back.

"We have such a beautiful baby girl." He said softly.

"Yes we do. She's lucky she has such a good father."

"I hope I do well."

"You will." She replied quietly, snuggling against his back and watching from over his side as he gently swayed a little back and forth to sooth their sniffling baby. "The chairman will want to visit over the holidays."

"I expected so. It seems things will get a bit livelier around here." He smiled gently and she only nodded, enjoying the three of them just standing here together. It was so peaceful, all the walls between them had finally been torn down, they had finally escaped the deep dark forest and now had eternity together.

This was the way it was meant to be.

XxXxX

End


End file.
